The Terrian-Vaniak War
Battles The Capture of Kumeclite The Capture of Kumeclite was the first contact that Terrians had with the Vaniak. 17 Vaniak warships attacked the Terrian Colony and jungle planet of Kumeclite. There were 2.3 million colonized on Kumeclite at the time. When the Vaniak Battalion Jumped into the system Commander Elena Milford, who was the colony's elected leader, hailed the Vaniak ships. The Vaniak didn't respond to the hail and continued toward the planet. The Commander warned that if the fleet did not identify itself and approached the planet that they would be shot down. The fleet blocked the message and reached orbit around Kumeclite. One of the artillery batteries fired a warning shot off the lead ship's bow, the fleet did not change course or identify itself. The planetary militia was mobilized and engaged the fleet hoping to scare them off. The fleet easily destroyed the militia and began bombing the surface, 2 Vaniak ships were damaged by the artillery batteries but within 3 hours all the artillery batteries were destroyed. The Vaniak began a surface invasion and suffered minimal loses, after 2 days the colony surrendered. The Vaniak publicly executed the Commander and then executed the remaining colonists. The Capture of Dechoanov Dechoanov is a rocky planet with a thin atmosphere that is unbreathable, at the time the Terrian Colony on the surface was home to 300,000 colonists. A Vaniak Battalion of 3 ships Jumped into the system and refused to respond to any hails. The colony was to small to have a militia and only had 2 artillery batteries, they were only able to fire for 2 minutes before they were destroyed. The habitat domes were bombed and they breached, killing all the colonists. The Capture of Xolnov Xolnov is a large water planet with a few hundred small islands dotting it's surface, at the time it was a Terrian Colony that was home to 1.6 million colonists. A Vaniak Battalion of 12 warships Jumped into the system, the Commander of the colony Captain Damion Michel had heard rumors of a strange alien fleet that was destroying Terrian Colonies. He hailed the fleet and when they did not respond he ordered the mobilization of the militia and for the artillery batteries to be loaded. The fleet reached orbit and the colony fired on them, 3 ships were damaged and the colony's militia was destroyed. After 3 days the batteries were destroyed and the fleet started a ground invasion, the Vaniak suffered heavy casualties but the colonists surrendered after 8 days of fighting. Commander Michel was arrested and taken aboard the Vaniak's lead ship were he was tortured for information and then executed. The remaining colonists were also executed. The Capture of Simorix Simorix is a small forest planet, at the time it was a Terrian Colony and was home to 800,000 colonists. A Vaniak fleet of 6 warships Jumped into the system and approached Simorix while ignoring hails. Commander Michael Evans had received a destress alert from the colony on Xolnov 2 weeks earlier and had alerted Terrian High Command to the threat, they had dispatched the 31st Task Force made of 3 Frigates and 2 Destroyers. However the 31st Task Force had stumbled across a pack of Gorgenian pirates and were in the process of exterminating them. Because of this Simorix was completely without reinforcements or support from Terra. As the fleet approached Simorix Commander Evans issued a evacuation order across the entire planet and ordered the artillery batteries to fire as soon as the Vaniak came into range. The militia was also mobilized and was placed in upper orbit to defend the colony. The fleet made contact and had completely destroyed the militia in 2 hours, the batteries finished off 1 ship and damaged 2 others before they were destroyed. Commander Evans ordered the colony's nuclear warhead to be armed and aimed at the fleet, he then boarded a transport and fled the planet. The nuke was remotely fired before the Vaniak landed on the surface and destroyed 1 ship and critically damaged another. The remaining fleet split in half, 2 continued to bomb the surface and the other 2 pursued the escape ships, all the transports were destroyed and no one survived the battle. The Massacre of Vrarehr As a result of this genocide Terrian High Command ordered 60 Battalions, which is 300 ships, to attack the Vaniak fleet and halt their advance. Under the command of General Ruben Foster the fleet located a large Vaniak fleet in the Vrarehr System, which is home to no life and only 3 rocky planets and a gas giant. General Foster ordered his fleet to split into 3 pieces and to Jump into the system at the same time from 3 deferent directions. The Terrian fleet did so and Jumped into the system, in the following battle the Vaniak were severely outnumbered but had advanced technology and the Terrians suffered heavy loses. The Terrians lost 86 ships and 170,000 troops, the Vaniak lost all 40 ships and 40,000 troops. After 16 minutes a fully prepared fleet of 400 Vaniak ships Jumped into the system to respond the distress call, the Terrians lost 198 ships and were forced to retreat. After the battle was over the Terrians had lost 284 ships and 568,000 troops, the Vaniak had lost 97 ships and 97,000 troops. This was a crushing defeat for the Terrians and is considered worst military defeat in their history. General Foster resigned from public office and was booed off the stage. The Terrian Command declared a Galactic Emergency and called on their allies, the Turukai were quick to respond and supplied what little ships they had. The Battle of Neocury Neocury is a medium sized planet with giant mega-cities all across it's surface and a population of 18 Billion. Neocury was a planet in the path of the Vaniak expanse, it is very important to Terra due to it's huge population. The 13th Task Force was assigned to Neocury and was made of 5 Frigates, 10 Destroyers, 5 Cruisers, and 100,000 troops onboard. A fleet of 22 Vaniak warships Jumped into the system and proceeded towards the planet, the Cruisers fired long range plasma bolts at them and critically damaged 3 ships. The resulting battle lasted for 8 hours, the Terrians lost 3 Frigates, 2 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers, and 20,000 troops. The Vaniak lost 13 warships and over 52,000 troops. The Frigate known as U.S.S. Claymore became critically damaged during the battle and lost engines, it then entered the atmosphere of Neocury and crashed into the mega city of Huthull killing over 60,000 civilians. The remaining Vaniak fleet retreated and the Terrians maintained control of Neocury. As this was the first victory over the Vaniak there were celebrations all over Terra's empire and allies, it proved that the Vaniak were not invincible. The Attack on Srohab Srohab is a medium-sized desert planet, it has a Terrian colony and a large military base on the surface. The planet has a population of 1.2 million civilians and 600,000 soldiers and has a huge amount of defenses. Vaniak leadership was slit on what should be done with Srohab, some wanted to totally avoid the system and deal with it after the surrounding systems were captured, while others wanted to attack and overwhelm the system with a huge fleet. They held a council vote and decided to avoid the system, Admiral J'tarag, a member of the council and commander of a fleet of 50 warships was angered by the vote and disobeyed his orders. He took the fully armed fleet into the Srohab system and began firing on the planet. J'tarag Jumped extremely close to the planet and was immediately in range, on the surface the base activated it's surface shields to protect itself and the colony. The base scrambled 400 small fighters to engage the fleet and fired it's surface weapons, 6 warships were destroyed and 8 were damaged, seeing his mistake J'tarag Jumped his fleet 2 clicks form the planet to regroup. Srohab's fighters pursued the fleet and engaged in a smaller battle in which the fighters were heavily damaged without the surface support, but were still able to destroy 2 more ships. J'tarag panicked and sent out distress call, when the other Vaniak received the message they did not respond as they saw J'tarag as a traitor to the species. Knowing that the other Vaniak would arrest him and execute his troops he decided to try to finish the planet and prove that he was strong. The fleet Jumped back to the planet and tried to start a land invasion, but 362 out of 420 landing ships were shot down before they reached the surface and lost 21 ships, the fleet then retreated again. Seeing there was no way out J'tarag set his ship to self-destruct and killed himself, the remaining troops Jumped back to Vaniak space and surrendered they then swore their allegiance and were pardoned. The Vaniak surface troops landed 3 miles off course and started moving toward the colony, Terrian surface fighters bombed the infantry and killed 4,000 soldiers. The remaining troops were destroyed with artillery and long-range sniping. Srohab's colony sustained the most damage and over 8,000 civilians died. The Battle of Konerth (battle over terrain colony, heavy civilian deaths)(Terrians win) Jungle planet The Burning of Terra (Destruction of Terra)(Terrians fail) The Battle of Struelea (Terrians attack Vaniak battalion)(Terrians win) Gas giant with hub build around it The Assault on Theharuta (Terrian colony is attacked and millions die)(Terrians fail) Forest planet The Siege of Lora TKGX (Vaniak surround and bomb colony for 3 months before it surrenders)(Terrians fail) Mushroom forest planet The Battle of Ninda 15G (huge battle over a system, hundreds of millions die)(Terrians fail) Desert planet Desert planet Ocean planet Gas giant Gallery